Side lit back light units include a light guide plate (LGP) that is usually made of high transmission plastic materials such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA). Although such plastic materials present excellent properties such as light transmission, these materials exhibit relatively poor mechanical properties such as rigidity, coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) and moisture absorption.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved light guide plate having attributes that achieve an improved optical performance in terms of light transmission, scattering and light coupling as well as exhibiting exceptional mechanical performance in terms of rigidity, CTE, and moisture absorption.